Digital multifunction peripherals having a plurality of functions such as a scanning function, a printing function, a network transmission function, and a web browser function are widely known. Such digital multifunction peripherals display “icons” indicating the functions thereof on screens of operation panels in order to enable users to easily understand the functions. In PTL 1, a technique that enables a user to select an icon that suits the taste of the user from among several patterns of icons registered in a management system in advance is disclosed.
In addition, the following digital multifunction peripheral is known. That is, a digital multifunction peripheral is known in which “instructions” in which one or a plurality of processing procedures are described are registered in the apparatus in advance and that, when the registered instructions have been called, executes processing in accordance with set values described in the instructions. For example, instructions in which a series of processing procedures, that is, a paper document is scanned, image processing is performed on obtained image data, and the image data is transmitted to an external apparatus, is described may be registered. If such instructions are registered, processing from scanning to transmission may be automatically executed in accordance with scanning setting, image processing setting, and transmission setting described in the instructions when the instructions have been called.